Treasure
by Mychand
Summary: The Airwolf crew runs into trouble when Caitlin's uncle leaves her an unusual gift in his will.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I can't believe I am hitting 50 Airwolf stories. I didn't think I could manage one let alone 50 in one year. I started this time last year and this has been a record month for me with over 1500 visitors to my stories and nearly 7000 views for March. I guess I must be doing something right. :o) This story will be a little bit of a mystery with some humor along the way as our group finds themselves in all kinds of trouble.

**Treasure**

**Chapter 1**

A loud crash woke Caitlin O'Shannessy from a deep sleep. She sat up quickly in her bed, her heart pounding. She quickly got up, grabbed a bat that she kept near her dresser and slowly opened the bedroom door. She crept down the hallway to her apartment living room. The glow from the kitchen nightlight lightly illuminated her dining room. She could see a lot of her things scattered around on the floor. As she moved further into the room someone shoved her hard from behind, pushing her towards her dining room table. Unable to stop the momentum, Caitlin fell forward, hitting her forehead before falling limply to the ground.

Two hours later, Caitlin found herself lying in a hospital bed with Dom and Hawke by her side.

"Are you sure you didn't see who did this to you?" asked Hawke.

"I didn't see anyone," Caitlin told him. "It was so dark and they came at me from behind."

"Well, the detective we talked to said they made a pretty big mess of your apartment" said Dom. "It's a good thing your neighbor heard some noise and called the police."

"Yeah, Mrs. Stacy is pretty nosy but at least this time her prying came in handy," she admitted. "When are letting me go?"

Hawke put his hand on her arm. "Relax," he insisted. "The doctor wants you to stay overnight for observation. He's worried you may have suffered a concussion. You do have a pretty good welt on your forehead."

Caitlin sighed. "Will you two at least go and check on things for me?" she asked. "I don't really have much worth taking so I'm surprised anyone would rob me."

Dom looked nervously at Hawke who shook his head to assure him it was okay to tell Caitlin what the police had told them.

"Cait," said Dom. "The detective said they found a note attached to your front door."

"What?" she asked. "What note? What did it say?"

"It said that they were looking for the treasure and they knew you had the key," replied Hawke. "What treasure are they talking about?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is maybe that package I got from my Uncle Steve," she replied. "I was in such a hurry this afternoon that I accidentally left it at the hangar."

"Oh yeah," said Hawke. "That was the package of stuff your Uncle left for you in his will."

"Was there some kind of key in there?" asked Dom.

"Not that I recall," said Caitlin. "It was just a bunch of knickknacks. He was a bit of a drifter and liked to collect things. But, I do remember there being some kind of map though. It had the word treasure written on the side. I didn't really get a chance to look at it because I had that last minute charter."

"Okay, we'll go check out your apartment first and then head over to the hangar and see what we can find out about that package," Hawke told her. "You take it easy and get some rest."

Caitlin gave him a light smile. "Thanks guys," she replied. "Sorry you had to get up in the middle of the night on account of me."

Hawke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "All that matters is that you're okay," he replied. "We'll be back to get you in the morning."

"Take it easy sweetheart," said Dom as he gave her a hug before the two left the hospital.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they got into the hallway outside of her room, Dom could see the look of concern in Hawke's eyes. "She's going to be fine String," he told him.

"I know," he replied. "I can't help but think that it could have been worse. Whoever did this is pretty brazen to leave a note like that after breaking into the place. It's a sign that they aren't finished with her just yet."

"I agree," replied Dom. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her when she's released. If they still think she has this key, they'll definitely be back."

When Dom and Hawke got to Caitlin's house, they found a mess. Someone had gone through every drawer and every closet, pulling all of her things out and strewing them everywhere.

"Wow, they didn't leave a stone unturned," said Dom.

"Yeah," Hawke sighed. "It doesn't appear that they took anything valuable. All of her electronics and her jewelry are still her. I'm even more curious about that package now. That's got to be the answer to whatever they were looking for. It's too coincidental that she just got it and this happened right afterward."

"I agree," replied Dom. "Let's head over to the hangar and see what's in it."

When the two got to Santini Air, they were dismayed to find that someone had broken into the hangar as well and had ransacked the office.

"Damn it," said Hawke as he looked around at the mess they had made. "Now we'll never know what was in that package."

"I'm not so sure String," Dom said as he handed him the note that he found attached to the office door. "It says they aren't going to stop looking until they find it."

"I don't see her package anywhere around here," said String. "Either they took it and this key wasn't in there or she put it up somewhere and they couldn't find it."

Dom sighed. "I guess we should report this," he replied. "We'll ask Caitlin about the package again in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Caitlin was sitting out in the lobby waiting for Hawke and Dom to pick her up. She got up quickly as they entered the double doors. The two were surprised that she was already released and ready to go.

Hawke gave her a hug and then gently brushed the hair away from her forehead to study the mark left behind. "Looks a lot better," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine," she told him. "I'm just ready to get out of here. Did you find my package?"

"Well, no but like we said on the phone last night," Dom said. "It doesn't look like they got it either."

"I wish we knew who they were," said Hawke. "I don't like not knowing who I'm dealing with."

As they headed towards the car, Caitlin stopped for a minute and smiled. "Guys, I think I remember where I left my package," said. "It's in the helicopter."

"Let's go check then," replied Dom. "I don't think they went near it."

As they drove to the hangar, Hawke began asking Caitlin about her uncle. He wanted to know what he was like and if she knew of anyone who he would have crossed.

"Uncle Steve was a bit of a loner," she told them. "My mother was always ashamed that she had a brother who didn't settle down and have a normal job or family like everyone else. I just always got along great with him. He told me that I was his favorite niece and well, I guess I always had a soft spot for him as well. When he found out that he had cancer, he didn't let it stop him. As for enemies, well, I don't know. He didn't exactly have a normal life."

"Let's hope we can get some answers from whatever is in that package. There has to be something in there that these people are after," said Hawke.

When they got back to the hangar, Caitlin and Hawke quickly ran over to the helicopter and peeked inside. Caitlin's package was still tucked under a tarp in the back.

"I was in such a hurry," she admitted. "I just threw it inside and covered it up. I nearly forgot."

She took the package inside the hangar and the three of them began going through it.

"Looks like a bunch of junk," said Dom.

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah, Uncle Steve wasn't exactly rich but he loved to buy little things when he traveled."

At the bottom of the box, Hawke pulled out a folded map and an envelope. "Maybe this is what they wanted," he told them as he studied the map. "It says that the x marks the spot and is the key but I can't figure out where in the world this place is at. It looks like a group of trees, water, and some kind of structure. It could be anywhere."

Caitlin opened the envelope and began to read.

"What does it say?" asked Dom who was anxious to find out what was going on.

Caitlin sighed softly and read it out loud to them.

_Dear Caity,_

_It was a hard blow to take when I found out that I had cancer. As I told you on the phone, I only had about three months to live and as I have the nurse write this for me, I know my time is limited. I wanted to leave you something special but as you know, I have very little in possessions. I am however leaving you all of my favorite souvenirs. Do with them what you want. Each item has special meaning and I've attached a note to them to explain._

_When talking to you on the phone after I found out my fate, I realized that you deserved something unique. So I decided to spend the last three months of my life planning for your treasure hunt. I promise when you reach the end, you won't be disappointed._

_In order to complete this, you'll start with one clue and a location. You must go to each location and follow the instructions before you get the next clue and location. When you reach the end, you'll receive a key to your treasure._

_After talking to you, I realized that you were more like me than I ever thought. Know you think that sounds crazy because we are also very different. When you get to the end of this, maybe you'll understand. I will admit that I ran into a little trouble towards the end so I think it would be best that you took the friends you told me about with you on this hunt._

_Take care of yourself and never change for anyone. You are special just the way you are._

_ Love, Uncle Steve_

"Sounds like he really loved you a lot," said Hawke.

"Yeah," replied Caitlin. "I'm the only one who really tried to understand him. He was good to me."

"So, what is the first place and clue?" Dom asked impatiently.

Caitlin flipped the little map over on the back and read the instructions.

"For clue number one you must go to Dare," it said. "Find your name in the book and follow through with the request. The trophy you get when succeeding will provide you with your next location."

"What's Dare?" asked Dom.

"It's a new restaurant bar in my hometown," said Caitlin. "I went there with my sister the last time I visited. Friends or family pay five dollars to put a dare in a book. They list the person's name and the dare they want them to accomplish in it. The dare has to be something they can do on stage where everyone can watch. If they succeed their meal is free."

"Sounds like free entertainment for the restaurant and a way to get people to bring back in their friends and family," said Dom.

"So I guess we go to Texas and see what your uncle wants you to do," said Hawke.

"I'm ready when you are," Caitlin replied. "It sounds like this is going to be an interesting hunt."

"Yeah, but like he said," replied String. "We'll need to be careful since he got into some kind of trouble putting this together. Someone wants that final key and we need to get it before they do."

"When do we leave?" asked Dom.

"Tomorrow morning," Hawke replied. "Cait, I'd feel better if you stayed up at the cabin tonight. I doubt they'll come back to your place but you never know. Dom, you should probably come too."

Caitlin shrugged. "Sure," she replied. "I guess that might be best."

"First, let's go and talk to Michael," Hawke continued. "No offense Caitlin. I'd like to make sure your uncle wasn't into anything shady."

"None taken," she replied. "Uncle Steve could have been up to anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was noon the next day when the three reached the restaurant in Texas. They decided it would be best that they took Santini's helicopter. Michael hadn't been able to provide any further information on Caitlin's uncle except for the fact that he had gotten three speeding tickets in Texas the week before he went into the hospital. Other than that, he hadn't been into any other trouble that there was a record of.

"Wow, this place sure looks interesting," said Dom. "I guess we made it just in time for the lunch crowd."

"The food is actually pretty decent," admitted Caitlin. "We even got a good show when I was here before. This one woman dared her teenage kids to sing a song that they were mortified of."

"I wonder what your uncle wants you to do?" asked Dom.

"I have no idea," replied Caitlin. "I'm actually a little nervous about it. It's not like I can sing or anything. I've been wracking my brain trying to come up with ideas that he might think of but nothing comes to mind."

"Well, apparently it's the only way we'll be able to continue this thing so I hope you're up for it," said Hawke.

When they got inside, the three had to wait for about ten minutes to be seated as the lunch rush was slowly coming to an end. They ordered their meal and then Caitlin went up by the stage and began looking through the Dare book. The names were listed alphabetically by last name so she found her Uncle's entry pretty quickly.

"Oh no," she said as her heart began to pound fast. She turned around quickly and went back to the table.

"Cait, what's wrong?" asked Hawke. "Your face is a bit pink. What was in that book?"

"Uh, look guys, I think we need to just forget this whole thing," she told them. "Maybe whoever broke in will realize we don't have the key and that will be that."

Dom couldn't help but give Caitlin a strange look and then he began to chuckle. "Cait, what does your uncle want you to do?" he asked.

"Is it that bad?" asked Hawke.

Caitlin shrugged. "Well, I guess that's all in your perception of it," she replied.

Dom shook his head and got up from the table. "I'm going to see this for myself," he told them.

Dom quickly found Caitlin's name since she left the book open at that spot. He read the dare and smiled. When got back to the table, he couldn't help but laugh at Caitlin again. "Now that's a pretty good dare if I say so myself," he told her.

"Dom, it's not funny," she told him.

"Is someone going to let me in on this," Hawke finally asked.

"I guess you should. It says to do it with someone in your group and I don't think that'll be me," Dom told her.

Caitlin pouted a bit before finally coming out and telling Hawke what her dare was. "It says I need to go on stage and kiss someone in my group for five minutes straight," she admitted while turning a bit red again.

Hawke tried to stifle his laugh but accidently spit water all over the table. "Is that all?" he asked. "That's not so bad."

"Hawke," Caitlin replied. "Come on now. It's not funny."

"What?" he asked. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I did that movie scene with you didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, we never did get to do a second take," he teased.

"Oh very funny," she replied. "I don't know what in the world my Uncle Steve was thinking when he wrote that."

Dom smiled. "He wants you to have some fun," he told her. "Just relax and make the best of it."

Hawke couldn't help but to continue to tease her. "I know I will," he said.

Dom called the waitress over and told her that Caitlin's name was listed in the book and that she was ready to complete her dare. The waitress verified her identify with her driver's license and about five minutes later she called her up to the stage.

"Okay, Ms. O"Shannessy," the waitress said. "You have been given a dare from your Uncle Steve. He wants you to kiss someone from your group for five minutes straight. If you complete this, you get your meal free and our Dare trophy."

Caitlin tried to smile as she nodded her head that she understood.

"So, who will you be kissing today?" asked the waitress.

Hawke got up and climbed up onto the stage. "That would be me," he said with a grin.

Caitlin shook her head. "Hawke, you're enjoying this a little too much," she told him.

"Alright," said the waitress. "When I say go, your five minutes will begin. Obviously you can come up for breath, but you must keep on kissing the entire five minutes."

Hawke put his arms around Caitlin's waist and pulled her to him. When the waitress was done counting, he leaned in and kissed her. It started out soft but then became a little more passionate. As the audience began to cheer and clap for them, Caitlin started to pull away. Hawke grabbed her tighter to keep her from stopping. Finally, she gave in and relaxed, allowing his mouth to explore hers.

When the waitress called time, the diners cheered again. Hawke let go of his grip on her as their lips parted. For a moment Caitlin felt herself wobble when they were done. Hawke grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just got bit light headed. "Guess I forgot to breathe."

Hawke smiled, realizing what she was trying not to admit. "I enjoyed it too," he told her softly.

Caitlin smiled back and then turned to the waitress. "So I get my trophy now?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she replied. "There's a code by your name. It means your uncle paid extra for something. I need to go and check to see what that is."

Hawke escorted Caitlin back to the table and they sat down to finish their lunch.

"Nice job," Dom teased. "You two put on quite a show."

"Come on Dom," Caitlin begged. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Hawke and Dom both looked at each other and smiled.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with Caitlin's meal voucher, trophy and an envelope.

"Looks like he wanted us to give you this," she told Caitlin as she handed her the items.

"Thanks," Caitlin replied as she quickly opened up the envelope. It contained instructions for their next destination.

"Oh boy," she told them. "It looks like we're going to Florida."


	4. Chapter 4

_The bar, hotels etc that the characters go to in this story are strictly fictional and made up by me. If there are such places, I've never heard of them._

Chapter 4

"I can't believe Uncle Steve is sending us across the country like this," Caitlin said as they headed to Florida. "I wish I knew what was so important that someone would break into my house and the hangar for. Uncle Steve didn't really have anything. I can't imagine what this so called treasure could be."

"It's apparently worth something to someone," replied Hawke.

"Read that letter from your uncle again," Dom told her.

"Okay," Caitlin replied.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_I know you must be wondering how I can pull off the next part of your journey? Truth is, maybe I don't have much in this world when it comes to belongings but in all my travels, what I did manage to accumulate was many good friends. You'll meet a lot of them on this journey as they are helping me achieve this final wish. Don't bother to ask then about the treasure or the key because each only knows your next destination. There isn't one person who knows it all and none of them will tell you what you want to know until you complete the task I've given you. So, with all that in mind, you will now head to Central Florida where you'll find a quaint place called Golden Pond Hotel. There will be a standing reservation for you. Once you check in, you will be given your instructions for that location. Have fun! _

_Love, Uncle Steve_

"I've never heard of that place," Dom told her.

"Me either," she replied. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, just about," Hawke replied. "I found an air field about five miles from it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The group made it to the hotel about an hour before dinner time. It was a four story hotel but had a quaint feeling to it. The décor was warm and inviting. They checked in and found that there were two rooms paid ahead for them.

"You are in rooms 224 and 226," the woman told Caitlin. "You'll find your instructions on the nightstand. Enjoy your stay."

Caitlin smiled at her. "Thanks so much," she replied as she took the room keys and handed one to Dom. "Looks like we have adjoining rooms."

"Good," Hawke replied. "I'd feel better if we stayed close to you, just in case."

Caitlin wanted to speak up and tell him that she could take care of herself but she couldn't help but appreciate that he wanted to make sure she was safe.

As soon as they entered Caitlin's side of the rooms, she headed right for the night stand and picked up the note card she found there.

"It says that dinner is waiting for us," said Caitlin. "All we have to do is take this ticket and one of the paddle boats out back to the little island across the way."

"Paddle boat?" asked Dom "Sheesh, I don't think my old knees are up for that. I think the two of you should go and check it out. There's a little diner across the street. That'll do just fine for me."

Hawke smiled. "A little exercise might do you some good Dom," he said with a chuckle. "But, we'll let you pass on this one."

Dom acted like he was going to backhand Hawke before he just grinned and opened the door to the adjoining room. "You two have fun," he told them. "I think I might just take a little nap before I get something to eat."

"Alright," said Caitlin. "If you don't mind Hawke, I'd like to freshen up a bit. According to this we still have an hour until our reservation."

"Sure, go ahead," he replied. "I'll be right over there with Dom when you're ready."

Caitlin took her time getting ready and met up with Hawke about forty minutes later. They headed out to the back of the hotel and were shocked at what they saw. There was a long deck that ran horizontal to the shoreline. Ten paddleboats were tied to it. A young man was assisting visitors as they came and went in the paddle boats.

"Going to dinner?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Caitlin replied as she handed him her ticket.

"Great," he replied as he tore her ticket in half and gave her back the other part. "You can take boat number ten. Once you paddle out around the bin there you'll see our outdoor dining. Dock the boat with the others. You'll be assigned whatever is over there when you are ready to return."

"Thank you," Hawke told him as the two quickly followed him over to the boats.

Hawke climbed in first and then took Caitlin's hand and helped her in. The young man untied the rope that secured it to the dock and gently pushed them off.

"I can't recall the last time I was in one of these," Caitlin told him with a grin.

"This is a first for me," Hawke admitted. "I'm not use to using my feet for paddling."

The two paddled quickly but as soon as they rounded the corner of the marshy area Hawke stopped and stared. Right in front of them was what looked to be a small man built island. It was decorated with little white lights and flowers throughout. Each table was covered by a small white gazebo.

"What's the matter?" Caitlin asked.

"It's surprisingly beautiful," Hawke told her. "I never would have imagined a place like this located within a large city."

"It is pretty unique," she admitted. "Must be why my uncle chose it."

"Yeah," he replied softly. "Well, let's keep going."

The two paddled to the restaurant shore and were met by another young man who helped them tie off the boat and get onto the dock.

"The hostess will meet you at that counter there," he instructed them.

They walked up to the small counter and Caitlin handed the woman the other half of her ticket.

"Thank you," she said. "Follow me."

Hawke let Caitlin go first as they followed the young woman to a table close to the water's edge. She seated them and told them that their waitress would be with them shortly.

"It's even more beautiful up here," Caitlin said. "This place is amazing. I can't believe I've never even heard of it before."

Hawke looked around him. "I'd say it's a pretty romantic place."

Caitlin blushed. "I'm starting to feel a little out of place," she admitted.

Hawke shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her hand across the table and held it. "Relax," he told her. "Your uncle wanted you to have a little fun so you just take it all in and enjoy the atmosphere."

Caitlin smiled. "Okay," she replied. "You're right. If the food is as good as the atmosphere, I just might move here."

Hawke smiled and squeezed her hand. "For something that started out so crazy and well, badly," he replied. "I'm actually having a good time."

The waitress finally came over and gave them the overview of dinner choices. They chose one of the options and were quickly brought their drinks followed by dinner shortly after.

As the sun began to finally disappear in the distance, the little lights seem to become a little brighter and soft music poured through the little outdoor restaurant.

"I like this," Hawke told her as one of the melodies began. "I've been trying to learn to play it."

"It's beautiful," Caitlin replied.

Hawke found himself staring at her. "Yeah," he replied.

Caitlin cocked her head and smiled. "Hawke, is something wrong?" she asked after seeing her friend in what seemed like a trance.

Hawke shook loose of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah," he replied. "Sorry."

"Where were you just then?" she asked.

"I guess I was a million miles away," he replied. "I was just thinking about another time and place."

"Oh," she said with a sigh. "Well, I guess it's about time we head back. I wonder when we'll get our next set of instructions."

Seeing that they had finished eating, the waitress came over and began to clear their table. "Your dinner has already been paid for," she told them. "So has the tip. But, I was told to give you this envelope."

She handed Caitlin a small white envelope and smiled. "Good luck," she told her as she moved on to the next table.

"Well?" asked Hawke, seeing her hesitation. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Sure," she replied as she ripped it open and began to read. "This one is kind of short. We need to head to St. Augustine."

"Okay," Hawke replied. "Let's go and get some rest. We might as well enjoy this place for the evening."

"I agree," she replied. "Let's see what Dom's up to."

"My bet is he's up to nothing but snoring," replied. Hawke. "I'll admit I'm not too keen on sharing a room with him tonight."

Caitlin laughed. "Well, if it gets to be too much you can bunk with me," she told him. "There are two beds in my room too and I don't bite."

Hawke grinned. "That's not exactly what you told me before," he replied.

Caitlin slapped him on the arm as they got up from the table and headed back to the paddle boats. "Very funny," she replied.

They took their time paddling back to the hotel and took in the sights of the grounds. Caitlin finally began to relax and enjoy the little excursion that her uncle had sent her on.

They were laughing and joking around with one another as they made it back to their rooms. Caitlin opened the door to her room and gasped.

"What is it?" Hawke asked as he followed her in.

The room had been ransacked. Caitlin's overnight bag had been emptied and all the contents were on the floor and the beds.

"Dom!" Hawke said to Caitlin as he opened the door to the other room.

"Dom?" Caitlin called out as they entered the other room and found it in the same condition.

Hawke ran to the side of one of the beds and found Dom lying face down on the floor. He gently rolled him over on his back. Two were shocked to see all of the blood that covered his face.

Hawke felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. "Dom, can you hear me?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caitlin paced back and forth in the emergency room as she and Hawke waited for news on Dom. Hawke watched her as she was beginning to work herself into a frenzy.

"This is my fault," Caitlin said as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "If anything happens to Dom I'll…."

Hawke stood up and stopped her in her tracks. He grabbed her arms gently and pulled her to him. He felt her trembling as he hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault," he assured her. "Take it easy Caitlin."

Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm just so worried about him," she replied. "When he wouldn't wake up at the hotel I just got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"I'm worried about him too," Hawke admitted. "But, we can't think the worse right now."

Caitlin pulled away from Hawke and reached up to wipe her eyes. "You're right," she replied. "I just wish they'd let us know something. It's been over an hour since they took him back."

"Let's just sit down and wait," Hawke insisted as he pulled her towards the row of chairs. "I'm sure someone will tell us something soon."

Caitlin sat down beside Hawke and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Exhausted from the day's travels, she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

A half hour later, the doctor came out to see them. "Are you Mr. Hawke?" he asked.

String carefully nudged Caitlin before standing up to meet the doctor. "Yes, I'm Hawke," he replied.

"Mr. Santini is anxious to see you," he told them. "We'll be keeping him overnight for observation."

"How is he?" Caitlin asked.

"He suffered a minor concussion along with several fractured ribs and nose," the doctor replied. "He's in a bit of pain but in time he'll heal and will make a full recovery."

"Can we see him now?" asked Hawke.

"Sure, he was moved to a room on the next floor up. See one of the nurses for the exact room number when you get to that floor," he replied.

"Thank you doctor," Hawke said as he and Caitlin walked down the hall to the elevator.

Once on the next floor, they quickly found out his room number and headed to see him. Hawke opened the door slowly and they walked in to find him lying there watching the local news. His nose was bandaged and he had two black eyes but they were both happy to see him awake and alert.

"Well, you look a little better than you did before," Hawke told him with a smile.

Dom shot him a dirty look. "Well, I feel like hell," he admitted.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Hawke.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was getting ready to go and get something to eat but as soon as I stepped out the door these two goons grabbed me."

"Goons?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, you know the type," replied Dom. "Probably some kind of hired help for someone. They kept yelling that they wanted the key to the treasure. When I told them I didn't have it, they just kept hitting me more. I finally passed out I guess."

Caitlin sat down in the chair beside Dom's bed. "I'm so sorry Dom," she told him. "If it weren't for my uncle and this stupid treasure hunt none of this would have ever happened."

"It's okay sweetheart," he assured her. "Not like this kind of thing hasn't happened to me before in my line of work. You know that. I'll be okay. I just won't be able to continue on with you and Hawke this time."

"I called Michael," Hawke told him. "He's sending you some protection until you get out of here and then Marella will fly you home."

"Do you know where your next destination will be?" asked Dom.

"St. Augustine," Caitlin told him.

"We leave in the morning," Hawke added. "But we'll be by to see you before we go."

"Alright," Dom said with a yawn. "I'm a bit tired now. I think the pain medication is taking affect. I'll see you two in the morning."

Caitlin stood up and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Dom," she said before following Hawke out and into the hallway.

"See, he'll be fine," Hawke told her. "Come on. Let's go and get some rest ourselves."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, they found Dom arguing with the nurse over his breakfast. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Starve to death? How can anyone eat this stuff?"

Caitlin and Hawke couldn't help but laugh as they stood in the doorway and waited for the nurse to leave.

Afterward, Caitlin brought in gift bag and handed it him. "It's from your favorite fast food breakfast place," she told him with a smile.

"Ah, I knew you'd come through," he replied. "I asked Marella to go get me something but she refused."

"Where is she?" asked Hawke.

"She stepped out for a minute but she'll be right back," he told them. "Can you believe she's the body guard Michael sent?"

Hawke chuckled. "Yeah, I can believe it," he replied. "I feel better leaving you knowing she's here."

"I appreciate that," Marella said as she came in and overheard the conversation. "This hasn't exactly been the easiest assignment I've ever been given. I never knew someone could be so stubborn."

Caitlin leaned over and gave Dom a hug. "Don't let him give you any lip Marella," she replied. "He's just an old gruff teddy bear."

"Thanks for coming," Hawke told her. "We're heading out now. I'll call later and check in on you. The doctor said they may release him this afternoon."

"We'll head back home as soon as they do," Marella said.

"Great," Hawke said as he gave Dom a hug as well. "Take care."

The two headed out and were in the air in no time. The next leg of their trip was a short one. Caitlin found herself deep in thought as they made their way up the coast. She couldn't help but wonder what her uncle was doing by sending her to all of these places. She looked over at Hawke and thought about her last conversation with her uncle. She had been so angry with Hawke at the time. After worrying sick about him, she had to stand there and watch him kiss a woman that she knew he shouldn't be with. Caitlin couldn't understand why this particular woman had upset her so much. She'd seen Hawke with women before but for some reason this was different. She remembered telling her uncle all about it. He was the only one who ever really understood her. Yet, she found it hard to grieve his death and she couldn't understand why. She loved him. She knew she did. "Maybe it's because he wouldn't want me to be sad," she told herself. "Or maybe I just can't except that he's gone."

"Alright," Hawke said. "Our next destination is up ahead. See it?"

Caitlin looked over to see the St. Augustine lighthouse in the distance. "Yep," she replied. "There's something mysterious about lighthouses String. I get an odd feeling about this one."

(Yes, the St. Augustine lighthouse is a real place/thing and not made up.)


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter for the night. I was trying to catch up. Have a great Monday everyone!_

**Chapter 6**

When they got to the lighthouse, they encountered a man out front. "You must be Caitlin," he told her. "I've been expecting you. Your uncle arranged for a private tour of the tower."

"Yes, I'm Caitlin," she replied. "And you are?"

"The name is Randy," he replied. "I'm an old friend of your uncle Steve. Are you ready to go inside?"

Caitlin looked up at the tall lighthouse. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied while looking at Hawke. "How far up is it?"

"It's 219 steps up to the top," he replied. "It's a beautiful view once you reach it."

Hawke and Caitlin followed Randy inside and began to climb the steps. They stopped part way and he began to tell them a little about the history of the lighthouse.

"Some people claim it's haunted," he told them. "I can say that I believe it. I've experienced some unusual things here myself."

Caitlin couldn't help but feel an odd sense of heaviness as they continued to climb the steps. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was anxious to get to the top and then go back down. When they got to the top, Randy opened the door and let them outside. Caitlin stepped out after Hawke and took in the view.

"It's beautiful up here," she told them. "Did my uncle come up here a lot?"

Randy smiled. "It was one of his favorite places," he replied. "He visited quite often."

"I can see why," she replied. "As a pilot we see a lot from high altitudes but for someone who doesn't fly, this could be heaven."

"That's exactly how your Steve used to describe it," Randy told her. "Well, I'm going to head back down now. I forgot and left your envelope in my truck. I'll meet you down when you're ready and give it to you."

"Thank you," said Hawke as Randy went back inside and closed the door.

Hawke walked all the way around the lighthouse taking in every view. "This lighthouse has been here for a very long time," he said. "I guess it's the closest thing some people can get to flying."

"I guess so," replied Caitlin softly.

"Are you okay?" Hawke asked with concern. "Are you thinking about your uncle?"

"Yeah," she replied with tears forming in her eyes. "I guess he lived a more exciting life then I ever knew. I wish I'd have spent more time with him."

Hawke walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as she finally let out her grief for her uncle.

"I'm okay," she finally said after the tears stopped. "I wish you could have met him. He would've really liked you."

Hawke smiled. "I'm sure I would've liked him too," he told her. "I guess we should head back down now."

"Okay," she replied while slowly pulling away from him.

As Caitlin turned to open the door, she felt her foot slip. She tripped and Hawke caught her in his arms again. "Careful," he told her.

Caitlin smiled. "You're always there to save the day," she told him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," he replied as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah," she replied softly afterwards.

The two opened the door to the inside of the lighthouse and began their descent to the bottom. When they reached the halfway point, they were surprised to find two men waiting there and pointing a gun at them.

"We want the treasure!" they demanded. "If not the treasure then the key to getting to it."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Hawke said, trying to buy them some time.

"You know very well what we're talking about," the second man said. "Tell us where it's at or you'll both end up like your friend back at the hotel."

Hawke waited a few seconds and then bolted towards one of the men, knocking the gun out of his hand. It fell down several flights of the stairs. Caitlin took on the other man. She immediately knocked him off kilter but he was strong and agile. He got back up and charged towards her, knocking her off of her feet. She rolled and fell down a section of steps.

Hawke had control of his attacker and managed to knock him out and grab his gun. Seeing this, the second man began to flee, taking several steps at a time as he descended the steps.

"Caitlin!" Hawke screamed as he went down the steps and leaned down beside her. She had a huge gash on the side of her head that was bleeding out. He took off his button down shirt leaving him in his t-shirt and used it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Then, he gently picked her up and carried her down the remaining steps.

When he got to the bottom and outside, Randy was running towards them. "What happened?" he asked. "I just saw some guy running out of there."

"Call the police and an ambulance," Hawke ordered as he gently laid Caitlin on the ground. "I'm not sure how badly she's hurt."

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I'm okay," she insisted as she tried to sit up.

"Just lie still," Hawke ordered as he pushed her back down.

"Hawke, really," she insisted. "I'm okay."

Hawke helped her sit up and then she tried to stand. He was a bit concerned when she started to wobble a bit on her feet.

"Caitlin, you should really let a doctor check you out," he told her.

"I said I'm fine," she told him as Randy came back holding her envelope.

"Police and ambulance are on the way," he told them.

Caitlin frowned as Hawke gave a sigh of relief. "Caitlin, we aren't going anywhere else until a doctor takes a look at you."

"Fine," she pouted. "But I'm not going to stay in the hospital again. We have too many places to go."

Randy handed Caitlin the envelope. "Actually," he said. "This is your last place to visit. He left you a clue inside as to where to find the key."

"Really?" she asked. "That's it?"

"Yeah," he replied. "He had a lot more planned for you but he got too ill and wasn't able to continue."

"Oh," she replied sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

_I decided to do something more with the lighthouse in another story after this. There is so much there that I could do with it but it just didn't fit into my current storyline. _

**Chapter 7**

An hour later, Caitlin found herself sitting on an emergency room exam table while a doctor stitched up the gash on the side of her head. Hawke had insisted on going in with her and he watch intensely as the doctor finished up.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"It doesn't appear she suffered a concussion," the doctor replied. "Just bring her back in if she has any signs of dizziness or nausea."

"I'm fine," Caitlin continued to insist. "I just want to get out of here. Hopefully Michael and the local police have gotten something out of that guy by now. I want to know what happened with my uncle and why they want that key so bad."

Hawke sighed as he helped her down from the table and out of the emergency wing of the hospital. "Let's go ahead and get a room so we can rest and try and figure out this clue your uncle left," he told her.

"A room?" she asked while stressing the "a" part.

"Yes," he replied. "As in one room. I'm not letting you out of my sight until this is all over."

"Fine," she said softly. "I really think I need to lie down for a bit. My head is really killing me."

"I thought you said you were fine," he replied in a scolding tone.

"I meant that I was fine enough to leave the hospital," she said with a slight grin. "Quit worrying."

"You're right," he agreed. "I'm sounding like you now aren't I?"

Caitlin turned and stared at him. "What?" she asked.

Hawke started to laugh. "Sorry, I just had to lighten the mood," he said. "But now I get it when you are after me to take care of myself when I'm injured."

"Wow," Caitlin replied. "I think I need a tape recorder because I didn't think I'd ever hear you say anything like that."

Hawke grinned. "If you bring it up when I'm hurt again, I'll plead the fifth."

The two made their way to the old city and found a room at a bed and breakfast that Randy had referred them to. Hawke contacted Michael to let him know where they could be found when and if he had any information for them.

"This place is really nice," Caitlin said with a slight yawn as she laid down on the king size bed.

"Yeah, it is," replied Hawke as he watched her curl up on her side and close her eyes.

"Hawke," she said softly. "You'll have to work on that clue or puzzle or whatever it is my uncle is trying to say. I can't seem to keep my eyes open."

"Sure," he replied in a near whisper as he watched her drift off to sleep.

Hawke covered her with a blanket and then picked up the letter that Caitlin had dropped beside her and read over it again.

_**Ready to see the light?**_

_**Always rely on friends.**_

_**Never walk away empty handed.**_

_**Decide on how to pick up the best clues.**_

_**You will find the key in the end.**_

"Hmmm," he thought to himself. "There just isn't much here as to a location. I have to be making it harder than it really is."

Before he could continue to mull it over he got a call from Michael.

"I'm on my way over," he told Hawke. "We finally got some news from the guy you caught. I'll explain what we found out when I get there."

"Okay Michael," Hawke said before hanging up the phone. "How about waiting another hour first though? Caitlin just fell asleep and she really needs the rest."

"Alright," he replied. "See you in an hour then."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later Hawke met Michael out in front of the bed and breakfast.

"Where's Caitlin?" asked Michael as he saw Hawke sitting on the small front porch.

"She's still asleep," he told him. "I just hated to wake her. I figured I'd talk to you first and then we'd get her up and go get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Michael replied. "I could go for a good steak right about now."

"So what did you find out?" Hawke asked, anxious for news.

"Well, it turns out that thug you caught works for a loan shark who operates out of Texas; Pope county to be exact," replied Michael.

"Loan shark?" asked Hawke. "Caitlin's uncle borrowed money then?"

"Apparently so," replied Michael. "All we've been able to find out so far is that he borrowed money because of this so called treasure of his. The loan shark had no idea when he loaned it that Uncle Steve was dying. When he found out, he was desperate to collect. Now, he apparently wants this treasure as payment."

"Any idea what this treasure is?" Hawke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Michael replied. "The thug, aka Pauly Black doesn't seem to know exactly or he isn't saying."

Hawke sighed. "So we're back to where we started then," he replied. "We've got to figure out this clue he gave us to find the key."

"Where is it?" asked Michael.

"Here," said Hawke as he handed Michael the latest note.

"Doesn't really make much sense," Michael said as he read over it several times before handing it back to Hawke.

"Yeah," replied Hawke. "I need a break from looking at it. Wait here and I'll go and get Caitlin up so we can go eat."

"Sure," replied Michael as he sat on the steps to wait for Hawke's return.

Hawke opened the door to their room and saw that Caitlin was no longer lying down.

"Cait?" he called out to her.

"I'm in the bathroom," she called back before opening the door and coming out to join him.

"Are you feeling sick?" Hawke asked her with concern.

"Oh no," she replied. "I just wanted to freshen up and splash a little water on my face. I'm feeling a lot better now that I had that nap."

"Great," he replied before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll admit I was still a little worried. Michael is outside waiting for us. Are you up for getting something to eat?"

Caitlin smiled. "Sure," she replied. "Did he find out anything on that guy?"

"Yeah, he did," Hawke replied. "We'll fill you at the restaurant."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they got to the restaurant Michael filled Caitlin in about the loan shark and the reason they seemed to be after the treasure.

"Must have been a large amount of money for them to come after me and Dom like that," she told them.

"We didn't get an exact total," Michael told her but it was apparently a large sum."

"I'm surprised," Caitlin told them. "My mom always said Uncle Steve never had a credit card and never owed anyone anything. He always worked to pay his way before moving on. It's odd that he'd borrow money like that."

"Well, whatever the reason," replied Michael. "These people are serious about getting their money back."

Caitlin picked up Uncle Steve's clue and read over it again several times. The she pulled a pen out of her purse and started drawing circle around certain words that stood out to her.

"Oh my gosh," she finally said after mulling over it for several minutes. "I think I may have figured this out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Caitlin handed the note over to Hawke. "Look at what I circled," she told him.

Caitlin had circled the words light, friends, pick up and end.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" asked Hawke.

"Now look at the first letter of each line going down," she told him.

"Randy!" Hawke replied.

"Yep," she said. "I think that the key might be somewhere in the back of his pick -up truck."

"I think you could be on to something," Michael told her. "Let's get over to the lighthouse and see if he's there."

Michael paid for their meal and the three headed out to find Randy. When they got to the lighthouse, they were relieved to see his truck parked out front. He saw them pull up and came up to meet them.

"What's up?" Randy asked. "Did you figure out anything with that clue?"

"Actually we have," Hawke told him. "Can we check out your truck?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he replied. "You think my truck has something to do with finding the key?"

"Maybe," Caitlin replied. "At least we're hoping it does."

Hawke and Michael began to examine the back of the truck. Hawke leaned down and was surprised to find a small cylinder taped underneath.

"Is this your cylinder?" Hawke asked Randy.

"What cylinder?" he replied.

Hawke reached under and pulled it out with one firm tug. As he did, he heard a rattle inside of it. It was about three inches diameter and four inches long with a lid like a paint can.

"Do you have a screwdriver?" Hawke asked him.

"Sure," Randy replied as he opened up the cab of his truck and pulled out a small tool box. He rummaged through it, pulled out the screwdriver and handed it to Hawke.

Hawke gently opened the top and looked inside the small cylinder. He tipped it over in his hand and a key along with a folded note fell out.

"I think this is for you Caitlin," Hawke told her as he handed her the contents.

"Wow, I didn't realize he'd hide that so close by," Randy told them. "I guess he was in a hurry."

Caitlin carefully unfolded the letter and read it to herself before reading it out loud to the others.

**_Caitlin,_**

**_I am so sorry that I had to end your little journey so suddenly. I had planned so much more for you but my health is deteriorating fast. I'm glad you dared to take this excursion. This key will give you access to the treasure. All you have to do is go to where you finally got "your" chance."_**

**_I will leave one final note with the treasure. Everything should make sense when you find it._**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Uncle Steve_**

Caitlin put her hand on her head and sighed. "I'm too tired to try and figure this one out right now," she told them.

Hawke took her by the arm. "Come on," he told her. "Let's get you back to the room so you can get some rest."

"Actually Hawke," Michael interrupted. "I think you should stay somewhere a bit safer for the night. I have a friend who owns a beach house nearby. It has a gate and a high tech security system. I've already given him a call and he has it ready for us. I'll send my driver for your things."

"Okay," replied Hawke. "That probably is a good idea. Now that we have the key, we don't want anyone else to get a hold of it."

Hawke escorted Caitlin to Michael's car and they were driven out to the beaches area of the city. Caitlin was in awe as they pulled up to the house. The architecture as amazing and she couldn't get over the beauty of the place.

"Wow," she said. "If I wasn't so tired, I could spend hours just looking over this place. Whoever built it really took the time to add in small details."

"There are several guest rooms up on the east end," Michael told them. "Take your pick."

Hawke followed Caitlin up the winding staircase to the second floor. Once they reached the top they were surprised by the large glass windows that overlooked the ocean.

"Let's check this one out," Hawke said as he pointed to one of the rooms.

Caitlin opened the door and Hawke followed her inside. The room faced the ocean as well and had the same large windows. The bed sat on the opposite side so that whoever slept there would be awakened by the rising sun.

"I think I like this one," Caitlin told him. "I can't believe how exhausted I am."

Hawke put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "You've been through a lot," he replied. "I think you'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Will you still stay with me?" she asked him softly.

Hawke smiled. "Of course I will," he replied while pulling down the covers on the bed. "I'm here aren't I? Come on, I know you'll want to wait for Michael's driver to bring your bag but you can still lie down for now."

"Could you find me some aspirin," she asked. "My headache is coming back. The area with the stitches is throbbing."

Hawke couldn't help but to shoot her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Should we go back to the hospital?"

"No," she insisted. "I just need some aspirin and a good night's sleep."

"Okay then," he replied. "I'll go and see what I can do about the aspirin. You try and get some rest."

It didn't take long to locate some aspirin for Caitlin and Michael's driver had returned with their things when he made it back upstairs to her. When he walked into the room, it alarmed him at first that she wasn't in the bed. As he got further into the room, he heard the water running in the bathtub.

"Cait?" he called out to her. "I have your aspirin."

"Thanks," she called back. "Will you bring it in to me?"

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm taking a bubble bath. You can't see anything."

Hawke grinned at her as he came in the room. It was one of the largest bathrooms he'd ever seen. The tub sat right in front of the window and Caitlin was lying in it. She had filled the water to the top and was covered only in bubbles.

"I'm guessing this is two way glass," she told him. "Otherwise the beach goers would probably get a good show."

Hawke laughed. "Let's hope so," he replied as he handed her a glass of water and the aspirin.

"Thanks," she said. "I couldn't help myself when I saw this tub. I thought it would be a good way to unwind and relax."

"Good idea," Hawke replied. "Uh, I guess I'll go and lie down. Call me if you need anything."

Caitlin smiled and then closed her eyes and relaxed. It didn't take long for the aspirin to work and that, along with the bath made her feel a lot better. She stared at the waves that were slowly disappearing as night fell and the moonless sky darkened.

She sat up and drained the tub a little before rinsing off and standing up. It was then that she realized that she forgot her towel.

"Hawke," she called out. "I forgot to get a towel. Will you bring one to me? But, just don't look."

"Just a minute," he replied. Hawke got up and opened the closet in the room and located a stack of towels. He pulled one out and went in to bring it to her. To his surprise, she was standing there with her back to him. He opened the towel holding it out with both hands and wrapped it around her from behind.

"Thanks," she said while trembling slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she replied not wanting him to know the real reason for her shaking.

"Let me get your things so you can get dressed," he told her as he went back into the bedroom and grabbed her bag.

"I'll be right out," she told him as he left her again and shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later she came out wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Hawke had pulled the covers back and told her to climb into bed. "I don't bite either," he promised.

Caitlin laughed. "If you say so," she replied while getting under the sheets and turning to lie on her side.

"Here," he said as he pulled her to him from behind. "I'll keep you warm."

Caitlin couldn't believe how attentive Hawke was suddenly being towards her but she definitely wasn't about to complain.

"I appreciate all you've done Hawke," she told him. "I know going on this whole strange treasure hunt wasn't something you really wanted to do."

Hawke pulled her to him a little tighter. "Maybe not but I have to say that I really enjoyed the places that your uncle sent us to," he admitted. "But even if I hadn't, you know I'd do anything for you Caitlin."

Caitlin closed her eyes and held the hand that he'd placed on her waist. She fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning she awoke to the sun creeping into the room and draping itself across the bed. She could feel Hawke's light breath on her neck and she couldn't help but smile. She eased away from him and got up from the bed to check out the beach below.

"Good morning," Hawke said as he awoke and watched her walk over to the window. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Caitlin turned around and smiled. "Much better thanks," she replied before turning around and staring at the waves as they crashed onto the sand. "Hawke, I know I should have told you this last night but I know what my uncle's note is about. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know where the treasure is at."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hawke climbed out of bed and joined Caitlin at the window. "Where do you think the treasure is?" he asked.

Caitlin sighed deeply. "Based on what he wrote, he mentioned that I dared to take this excursion. I think that it's just like the key. Due to his time limitations, he left it close. I have a feeling it's at Dare. I also remember seeing some kind of old trunk near the stage where the book of dares is located. I think we were right there with it and didn't even know it."

Hawke smiled. "I have a feeling you're right," he told her. "Let's get dressed and get downstairs so we can talk to Michael. I bet he's probably already up and about."

"Oh, I didn't know he was staying here as well," Caitlin said. "Okay, I have first dibs on the shower."

"Go ahead," Hawke said. "I saw another bathroom just down the hall."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later, the two joined Michael for breakfast and filled him in on Caitlin's hunch about the treasure.

"Then I guess we head to Texas," he told them. "I don't want to alarm the owners but I plan to make sure my people are outside and that I'm with you when you go back in there. I really think that our friend the loan shark will stay away for now but we need to make sure that it's for good. We can already pull him in based on the information his hired help gave us."

"Then let's get going," Hawke said. "The sooner we figure this thing out, the better."

"I agree," said Caitlin. "I still wish I understood why going to these places was so important."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The flight back was a quiet one. Caitlin let her mind wander to the last time she talked to her uncle. When he told her that he was dying, she wanted it to not be true. He told her he wanted her to be happy and that he lived a wonderful life. She hoped that was true but she couldn't help but think about all the things her mom had complained about when it came to Uncle Steve. She wondered what he could have left her that was so important. The closer they got to Texas, the more anxious she became.

When they finally made it there and drove to Dare, Marella was waiting outside along with other support from the Firm.

"How's Dom doing?" asked Hawke when he first saw her.

"Ask him yourself," she told him. "Stubborn old fool is inside. He still needs bed rest but insisted on being here for this."

Hawke couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds like Dom."

Caitlin followed Hawke inside of Dare where they were they hugged Dom before being met by the manager who Marella had contacted. He smiled when he saw Caitlin.

"Steve always said you were very resourceful," he told her. "You figured this all out rather quickly. I'm glad though. I was getting concerned about those men who kept coming in here looking for clues to Steve's treasure."

"So it's in that old trunk then?" asked Caitlin.

"It sure is," he replied. "I think you'll be surprised. As for me, I'm thankful for it. It will be good for my business."

"Oh?" said Caitlin. "How's that?"

"Just open it and see," he told her.

Caitlin went over to the trunk with Hawke and Dom. She pulled the key out of her pocket and stuck it in the old lock. It turned easily and the latch popped open. She lifted the lid and they were all surprised by the content.

Inside was a stack of books along with an envelope addressed to her and a large manila folder with legal looking papers.

Caitlin picked up one of the books and read the title out loud. "Hidden American Treasures by Steve McNally. A book of little known places that everyone will enjoy."

She opened up the book that was on top and saw that it was dedicated to her. There was also another note.

**Dear Caitlin,**

**I can finally explain my treasure to you. You won't understand the main reason that I sent you on that journey until you read my private letter to you. Please read that when you are alone. As for my book, all proceeds from it will be split with you and a charity for cancer research. There are two publishers who are now interested and all the legal paperwork is in the file. Please give that to someone you trust who knows about law. I was searching for a publisher when I found out that I was ill. Knowing my time was limited I had to borrow the money to put the book into a first print myself. My intention was to pay back the person I borrowed it from but they found out I was ill and wanted the money sooner than later. This is why I had to hide my copies. I wanted to make sure that you were able to get it published for me without their intervention. I thought that maybe if I sent you to some of the places in my book, you wouldn't think I was just a crazy old man with a pipe dream. When you read it, I hope you'll finally understand the life I lived. I have no regrets at this point. I did all I wanted up until now.**

**Uncle Steve**

Caitlin handed the folder to Marella and held on to one of the book copies. "Will you help me with this?" she asked.

"Of course I will," Marella replied.

"I'll get my people to get this trunk out of here," said Michael.

"Take the copies up to the cabin," said Hawke. "We'll keep them there until Caitlin can meet with the publishers."

Caitlin smiled. "So you don't think my uncle was crazy?" she asked.

"Not at all," replied Hawke. "If the rest of the places he put in that book are anything like those we already visited, I want a copy."

"Thanks Hawke," she replied. "That means a lot to me."

Hawke pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I want you to come back to the cabin too," he insisted. "Until we know you're safe, I don't want you going back home."

Caitlin wasn't about to let her independent stubbornness interfere. She appreciated all that Hawke and the others had done for her. "Okay," she replied softly. "But I want to go and see my mom first. She needs to know just what kind of man my uncle really was and that didn't just waste his life away."

Hawke smiled. "Okay, let's go. I've always wanted to meet your mom."

"Really?" asked Caitlin with a giggle. "You may actually end up regretting that."

"She can't be all that bad," Dom insisted as he joined the conversation. "I'd kind of like to meet her too."

"Okay," she replied. "But don't let me say that I told you so."

_**One more chapter after this...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks seemed like a whirlwind to Caitlin. She had met with the publishers about her uncle's book and before she knew it, things were taking off and it was well on its way to being officially published. Michael and the Firm had managed to take the loan shark into custody for his part in the injuries she and Dom had sustained and things were finally settling down. Hawke had still wanted her to stay at the cabin even though she felt that she would be safe to go home. He had managed to get her mother to like him and she took his side in the matter. Caitlin couldn't help but notice that Hawke had changed somehow. He was more attentive to her than usual and she couldn't believe how often he smiled at her.

While Hawke made dinner, Caitlin sat out on the front porch of the cabin and watched the sun disappear over the mountain tops. She sighed slightly thinking about her uncle and wishing he were there to see the success that she felt his book would have.

Hawke walked out and stood by the door. "Caitlin, aren't you the least bit curious as to what is in your uncle's letter to you?" he asked. "I can't believe you haven't read it yet."

Caitlin shrugged. "It's the last thing I have left," she said sadly. "It is his last words to me. I guess I'm not ready for it to be over with yet. It's all so final."

"But I think it's what he wanted," Hawke told her.

"I'm pretty sure I know some of what he has to say," she told him. "I mean, there were more clues in that letter that we found with the key."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said as he sat down beside her.

Caitlin couldn't help but blush slightly. "Oh, you did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said softly and he reached over and gently placed his hand behind her neck. He pulled her to him and kissed her more passionately than he had when they were on stage at Dare.

When they parted she just stared at him, unsure of what to say next.

Hawke couldn't help but smile. "Caitlin, if you wanted your chance," he told her. "All you had to do was ask."

Caitlin felt her face become even more flushed. "Hawke it's just that I…." she started to say before he put his finger on her lips.

"Just read your uncle's letter first and then we'll talk about it all," he told her.

Caitlin sighed. "Okay, give me some time alone then?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour but if you need more time than that, take it."

Caitlin reached over and gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything," she told him.

After Hawke went inside, Caitlin pulled out the envelope that she had folded up and put in her pocket. She tore the edge open and removed the letter. It was two pages and she laughed and cried as he explained his reasons for writing the book and how he finally wanted his family to be proud of him. He told her how much she meant to him and that he wanted to be able to do something special for her before he died. He knew she wasn't about money even though he ended up leaving her the rights to his book. It was the last part of the letter that hit her hardest. It was the part she'd been expecting to read and the reason she'd put it off.

**And last of all Caitlin, I think by now that you should have figured out that the treasure I left for you wasn't really the book. It was a chance. A chance with the man I know you love. I picked two of my favorite places to begin with. I thought after watching him kiss that other woman, you deserved your shot. I wish I was still alive to see if it worked. If he still hasn't seen the light by now, I would suggest trying the places in chapter ten and sixteen. You deserve the best sweet heart. I hope he treats you well and is deserving of the love you want to give him. Just don't be afraid to take that chance. You will never know until you try.**

**Love always,**

**Uncle Steve**

Tears fell down Caitlin's face as she read the last of his letter. Now it was final. He was gone and all that was to be said was done. She had read his book and loved every part of it. He not only shared those hidden treasures but he told about the adventures he had in discovering them and the friends he made along the way. She was proud of him.

"Dinner is ready," Hawke said as he saw her sitting and staring up at the stars. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," she replied softly.

Hawke sat back down beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I want to do something about it."

Hawke stared at her, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Let's go back inside," she told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

"Hawke did you mean what you said?" she asked as they moved inside.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That if I wanted my chance I should have asked?" she replied unsure of how he'd respond.

"Absolutely," he replied with a grin. "And showing me your cute ass like that was not fair."

Caitlin couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That really wasn't on purpose you know," she said before stopping and catching on to what he said. "You really think it's cute?"

Hawke pulled her to him tightly and kissed her again before letting his hands wander to her rear.

"Feels pretty nice too," he teased.

Caitlin cocked her head sideways and stared at him. "Well," she said. "If you play your cards right you just might get a second look."

"Oh really?" he replied with a grin.

"Yeah but let's eat first," she replied. "I'm suddenly starving."

"So that's how this is going to go?" he asked teasingly.

"Yep," she replied. "Sometimes the best treasures in life are worth waiting for."

**The End**


End file.
